The inventive concepts relates generally to methods of operating a memory controller and memory systems including a memory controller.
Memory devices including nonvolatile memory devices operatively provide memory cells that may be used during the operation of a memory system and/or a constituent host device to store data. Available (i.e., functionally useable) memory space is always an important consideration as it usually constitutes a scarce system resource. Thus, steps must be taken to preserve the not only the size of available memory space but also its integrity in relation to data operations.
Thus, an important balance must be struck by memory system designers between hazarding the integrity of stored data, and to quickly discarding (i.e., designating as “bad”) weak memory cells or portions of memory space including weak memory cells.